the_miiverse_resourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Miiverse
Miiverse is a social networking site made by Nintendo. It is available via Wii U, systems in the 3DS family, PCs, and mobile devices. Here you can talk about Wii U and 3DS games you like with other fans around the world. To join the site, a Nintendo Network Account is required. Miiverse was first shown off during E3 2012, showing off early versions of the Miiverse communities and WaraWara Plaza. Miiverse was later launched the same day as the Wii U. Nintendo eventually made Miiverse available on other devices such as PC, 3DS, tablets, and smartphones. You can find the PC version of Miiverse here. Miiverse Features Miiverse is split into various communities for games like the Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS Community,'' The Legend of Zelda Series Community, ''Super Mario 3D World Community, YouTube Community, and New Super Luigi U Community. Every Wii U and 3DS game gets a community. In those communities, Wii U and 3DS users can post about games or draw while yeahing (a.k.a. liking) and commenting on other posts. People can follow other users and have their posts show up in their Activity Feed. Follows Follows are a feature on Miiverse that allows you to "follow" someone. When you follow someone, their most recent post will appear in your activity feed. Follows are generally given because people like their posts, or if they are good friends, or if someone is doing follow for follow. Some users tend to beg for follows, just like some beg for Yeahs. This is prohibited by the Miiverse Code of Conduct, but this is still common. Yeahs Yeahs are the Miiverse version of the Like button of various websites. Some people joke about other people calling it the like button. The Yeah button is a way for users to see if their post(s) are popular or not. They can be unyeahed. Many users also like to Yeah-Bomb users to flood their notifications with yeahs. However, an update was added to Miiverse that gave users the option to remove Yeah notifacations, and Yeah-Bombing has become less frequent. Way back in Early Miiverse, there was a counter that told you how many yeahs you had in total. Later, it was removed, and it was replaced with a counter that showed all the posts you have ever yeahed, because they were "tidying up Miiverse before the 3DS user can use Miiverse." This brought disappointment to many users. Even today, people comment on Tom and Amy's posts asking for the yeah counter back. Posts The Wii U and 3DS versions of Miiverse have the option of letting users either make text or handwritten posts, the handwritten feature is popular for drawing on. PC Miiverse only has the option for making text posts. Communities In communities, all posts will show up in the order people have posted them, but the posts within the last 3 days that have gotten the most yeahs or comments can show up in popular posts. In addition, posts with screenshots or posts that use one of Miiverse's three tags, Question, Accomplishment, or Impressions, can be viewed on their own. There are other tags within Miiverse, like Players Wanted or Retro, but are only on specific communities. Communities can be favorited so a link to them will be right on the front page. The Administration System Miiverse has recieved criticism over its administration system. Users can report any post they want for reasons like being sexually explicit, for advertising, or whatever the Miiverse Code of Conduct says not to post. However, users can report for no reason and the administrators still may delete it and not tell the user who posted their deleted post or comment why. Verified Users If game companies or developers want to post about their game on Miiverse, they can ask Nintendo for their profile to be verified and their posts will show in an Announcements community. This community is featured at all times on the front page. Verified users cannot be reported, but their posts and comments can be removed manually by Nintendo if they disobey the Miiverse Code of Conduct. Due to a verified user named P0tayters replying to his infamous post, he implies that verified users can only post on their own community. Offline Mode (3DS Miiverse exclusive feature) Offline mode is a Nintendo 3DS exclusive feature that lets users make handwritten posts while the 3DS is not connected to the internet. Users can save up to three posts at a time. When the online is turned back on, users can post their posts to any Miiverse community, and even post the post as many times as they want. Many Miiverse artists use this feature. Many 3DS only users use this feature to do pixel art, as if there was an error, they would lose their work, so they use offline mode. PCVerse PCVerse is a fan nickname used for the online version of Miiverse accessible from computers and smart devices. It was launched in May 2013, alongside a tablet/phone version. Notable Assets *Unlike the Wii U version, you can't send personal messages to other users who are on your friends list. *Before the redesign, you could only view popular posts in a community if you weren't logged in. *Certain devices, such as the Wii, can't view Miiverse, because it was designed exclusively with computers and mobile devices in mind. *Unlike the Wii U and 3DS versions, you can't access Miiverse if you are banned unless you sign out. Nintendo was likely trying to avoid people exploiting a ban using JS and posting again. *Before the Miiverse Browser Redesign, users using PCverse could not see a user's favorite communities. *Since the aformentioned Browser Redesign, Miiverse displays online advertisements. Miiverse Redesign As of July 29th, 2015, users can now post about their gaming experiences with the Play Journal. Save their screenshots with the Screenshot Album. Post drawing in the drawing section, and make disscussions with other users with Disscussions. The October Update Another update occurred on October 7th, 2015 that completely changed the Miiverse interface on the PC and mobile versions. On the homepage, a screen on the top left slides through randomly selected posts. The activity feed, user page and community button are located at the top and the profile settings, Code of Conduct, etc. is at the top right. Just below is the verified user posts and "featured drawings." This update also added ads to Miiverse. The user page contains recent play journal entries at the top, recent drawings underneath and open discussions at the very bottom. The user profile is a bit different; there's sections that contain the user's yeahs, play journal entries, all their posts and their screenshot album. You also have to click "read more" if their profile comment is too long. Lastly, underneath their profile picture there's three sections like the old ones that have their friends, followers and following. Nintendo NSider Forums The Nintendo NSider Forums was Nintendo of America's biggest attempt prior to Miiverse to create a large discussion forum. It opened on November 24, 2003 and was closed indefinitely September 17, 2007. It had a lot of the same problems that Miiverse has, including friend code sharing being banned. The admins were volunteer Nintendo employees. The forum was set up on Lithium software much like the official PlayStation forum, and the board categories were modeled after Nintendo's magazine, Nintendo Power. Trivia *Miiverse's codename before launch was "Olive". *If you follow someone, the person you followed may appear in your WaraWara Plaza. * Before 5/20/15, more than one person per follower would appear in your Activity Feed. Category:Miiverse